


Size Matters

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basically Mickey being a grumpy angry ball of fluff that Ian has to calm down and comfort awh, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey barged into Ian's room, practically seething from a conversation he'd just had with his wife. Written for two prompts in one: "I'd like to see one where Mickey gets jealous that Svetlana checked Ian out while he was in the shower and one where mickey is feeling insecure about his size because his wife said he had a small dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenslayerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/gifts).



> I wrote this for dixongirl since she was so nice to comment on one of my fics and she mentioned that she wanted these written! I reallyyyy hope that she likes it!

Mickey stormed into Ian's room without so much as a knock on the door. Ian glanced up from his pile of notes when the other boy stomped by, only mildly surprised by his obvious bad mood. They'd only spent the last couple of days "living together" since Ian got back, but the redhead had gotten used to Mickey's grumpy attitude amazingly fast.

"Hey, Mick," Ian said casually. "What's up?"

Mickey turned to Ian, practically seething. "How the _fuck_ does she know how big your dick is?" he shouted without any sort of explanation.

Ian raised an eyebrow in amused confusion. "What are you even talking about?" he asked.

"The bitch I'm married to, that's who," Mickey growled. Then, suddenly, he perked up again. "Wait… who the fuck _else_ has seen your dick?"

Ian wasn't even sure what Mickey was talking about until a second later when he remembered what happened the other day at Mickey's house. He laughed and shook his head at the realization.

"Are you seriously getting jealous of your wife for seeing my dick _once_ when she barged in on me and threatened to bash my head open in the shower?" he asked, grinning widely.

Mickey opened his mouth to bark something back but quickly shut it. He hadn't expected an answer like that, but honestly, it made a lot of sense.

Ian chuckled at him knowingly. "Don't worry. You've seen my dick _much_ more than she has," he teased.

Mickey looked away, a bit flustered. "Fuck off," he grumbled. "That's not what I meant."

Ian tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh, yeah? Then what _did_ you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mickey grunted. "Never mind." He plopped down on the bed next to Ian and frowned. Ian almost could've sworn that he was sulking.

"Is it something _else_ Svetlana said?" Ian guessed.

Mickey's head jerked up and his eyes widened in surprise. How the fuck did Ian always know what he was thinking?

Ian smirked at Mickey's reaction. "Might as well just give up, Mick. I know you too well by now."

Mickey bit at the corner of his mouth and sighed in defeat.

"Do you… like my dick?" he asked awkwardly. Ian raised an eyebrow. That was not what he had been expecting.

"You _do_ realize I'm gay by now, right?" Ian asked, completely thrown of guard by the random question.

"No shit," Mickey snorted. "Just… answer the fucking question."

"Of _course_ I like dick," Ian laughed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No, _fuck_ ," Mickey sighed in frustration. "I mean… do you like _mine_?"

"Well, _yeah_ ," Ian chuckled as if it were obvious.

Mickey didn't look satisfied with that answer. "It's just… yours is just so fucking huge, you know?"

Ian suddenly understood what Mickey was so upset about. "Are you… worrying about your size?"

Mickey sighed miserably. His silence was confirmation enough.

"Did Svetlana bring up your cock size again?" Ian asked, almost in disbelief. He'd never seen Mickey act so insecure before. Mickey never would have mentioned something so embarrassing before. He had too much pride for that. It was amazing just how much Mickey had opened up to him since he'd gotten back.

Mickey glared at him, but he didn't deny any of the things that Ian had said.

Ian laughed. "You're not _that_ small, Mick."

"Says the one with the fucking _gigantic_ cock," Mickey snapped back.

Ian smiled back at him sympathetically. " _Honestly_ , yours is the perfect size," he said, grinning wider with each word. "I'm not a size queen like you. My mouth can only fit around so much."

Mickey finally looked back at him, suspiciously searching his face for any sign that he was lying. After a tense moment, Mickey finally relaxed.

A playful glint flashed in Ian's eyes, and he leaned in to nip at Mickey's earlobe. "I'll prove it to you," he whispered hotly, before he pulled back. Without wasting another second, he quickly set to work on taking off Mickey's pants.

Mickey watched him in awe, eyes glazed over with lust as Ian took out his cock. When Ian climbed down to the floor and wrapped his warm mouth around the perfectly-sized dick in front of him, Mickey sighed happily and finally just let all of his worries go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
